YUNJAE-LOVE YOU
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: "Yakkk, dasar genit ! Hentikan kedipan mata itu….Kalau tidak akan kucongkel keluar ! Jangan pernah mencoba merayu hyungie !"/"Jaejoong harus mendapatkan apa yang menjadi haknya ! /Nado saranghae Yunnie bear….Jangan pergi…./YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/NO BASH/NO WAR/ONESHOOT/


**Title : LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Brothership**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : Drabble, BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**PART 1 : FOUND YOU**

**PART 2 : JUST YOU**

**KIM JAEJOONG : 17****TH**

**JUNG YUNHO : 22****TH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB : yang BOLD itu dimaksudkan bahasa asing ^^ tapi berhubung saya malas mencari bahasa prancisnya akhirnya tetap ditulis dengan bahasa Indonesia.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**PARIS**

Sinar matahari pagi musim panas menyeruak masuk dari gorden berwarna _red wine_ yang tidak tertutup sempurna dalam kamar mewah dengan ranjang besar yang terletak ditengah ruangan dan dikelilingi oleh meja rias antic dan lemari super besar berwarna_ gold_ serta sofa nyaman berwarna putih disudut kamar. Foto-foto penuh senyum sosok indah itu dalam berbagai moment tersebar disetiap sudut kamar itu. Disalah satu pojok kamar berdiri lemari setinggi 3 meter yang berisi berbagai koleksi boneka _hello kitty _dan gajah dalam bentuk dan warna yang bervariasi.

Jung Junsu, _yoeja_ cantik yang hampir berusia 40-an itu menatap penuh sayang dan tertawa kecil melihat sosok ramping yang terbaring ditengah ranjang besar itu mengeliat dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, mencoba menghindari sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya seolah meminta sosok indah itu segera bangun.

Srettt….

Dengan sekali sentak Junsu membuka seluruh gorden itu, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi sontak menerobos masuk dan membuat kamar itu terang benderang bahkan aroma bunga dari taman yang tepat ada disamping kamar itu tercium samar saat Junsu menarik nafas panjang

"Ughhh….Siapa yang membuka tirai sihhhh ?"keluh Jaejoong, sosok indah itu tidak jelas dengan suara parau khas orang yang masih setengah sadar. "Aku masih ngantuk sekali…_Hyungieeee_….Tutup tirainyaaaaa…."erang suara parau itu manja dari dalam selimut yang masih menutupi kepala berambut pirang itu.

Junsu berdecak kesal mendengar seruan putra kesayangannya yang sudah berumur 17 tahun itu. Jung Jaejoong selalu dan sangat bergantung pada _namja _bermarga Jung yang menjadi abang tirinya sejak Junsu menikahi Jung Yoochun 7 tahun yang lalu. Yunho selalu menjadi orang pertama yang dicari dan sangat mempengaruhi setiap aspek dalam kehidupan Jaejoong !

"Yunho ada rapat dan sudah berangkat." Tangan ramping Junsu menarik kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong meski remaja itu berusaha keras menahannya. "Kau akan terlambat jika tidak bangun sekarang, _chagiya_…."

"_Umma _! Joongie masih ngantuk….Kejam sekali..Huhhh…"dengus Jaejoong dengan suara manja dan menatap kesal pada Junsu dengan mata doe yang masih mengantuk itu. "Akan Joongie adukan pada _hyungie_…"ancam Jaejoong diikuti tatapan nakal yang membuat Junsu mendesah malas.

Putra kesayangannya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang manja, posesif dan sangat egois, semua itu karena Jung Yunho yang terlalu memanjakannya dan menuruti semua keinginan putranya itu walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri Jaejoong juga anak yang suka menolong dan baik hati. "Hentikan gerutuan itu dan segera bersiap-siap, _umma _tunggu dibawah. Jika dalam 30 menit kau tidak turun maka….."Junsu menyeringai jahil seraya memandang lemari besar disudut ruangan yang membuat mata doe itu membulat lebar.

"_Arra….Umma_ jahat !"

.

.

.

"_Hyungieeee, jeballll_….Hanya 1 kali ini…"suara lembut itu terdengar memelas dengan mata doe yang terus mengerjap imut, berusaha meluluhkan hati _namja_ tampan yang sedang menikmati secangkir ekspresso dan donat di _starbuck_ dekat salah satu _senior high school_ di kota mode itu.

Melihat sang _hyung_ tidak menyahut meembuat Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal,"_Hyungie_ rela adikmu yang keren ini membersihkan toilet lagi ?"tambah Jaejoong seraya meringis membayangkan kukunya akan menjadi jelek. " Yunnie _hyung bearrr_….."rengeknya lagi.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan berusia 22 tahun itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda tinggi besar berahang kokoh dengan sorot mata dingin nan angkuh dan berotak cerdas karena meski masih berstatus mahasiswa tingkat akhir dia telah menjadi salah satu direktur muda di perusahaan sang _appa_, Jung Yoochun. Mata musang itu melirik sekilas bibir _cherry_ yang terus membujuknya itu dari pinggir cangkir kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Hatinya bergetar setiap melihat sosok indah berseragam itu. Setiap tahun berganti dan usia yang bertambah, Yunho sangat menyadari dia tidak menyayangi Jung Jaejoong sebagai saudaranya tapi dia mencintai Jung Jaejoong sebagai sosok pujaannya dan menganggap remaja yang sekarang berusia 17 tahun itu adalah miliknya ! Yunho tahu mungkin perasaan ini salah namun dia tidak pernah berusaha menghalangi perasaan itu untuk tumbuh. Dia juga yakin cepat lambat Jaejoong akan menyadari jika mereka tidak mungkin hanya sebatas saudara dan Yunho akan memastikan itu !

"_**Mianhe, tuan Jung…Ini Koran anda."**_seorang pelayan cantik berambut merah seperti api menghampiri meja mereka dan menyodorkan Koran pada Yunho sambil mengedip dan tersenyum menggoda pada _namja _tampan yang hanya mengangkuk kecil itu.

Jaejoong yang merasa diacuhkan Yunnie Bear-nya semakin berang melihat itu dan mengebrak kuat meja didepannya_**,"Yakkk, dasar genit ! Hentikan kedipan mata itu….Kalau tidak akan kucongkel keluar ! Jangan pernah mencoba merayu hyungie !"**_pekik remaja cantik itu kuat seraya mengacungkan garpu yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia tidak suka ada yang mendekati Yunho !

Pelayan cantik lari terbirit-berit sedangkan Yunho tertawa kecil melihat sikap posesif Jaejoong yang tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun terlalu dekat dengannya. Secara tidak sadar remaja cantik itu sudah mengklaim Yunho sebagai miliknya !

"Hmmm…Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan hingga Mr. Fergie memanggilku LAGI ?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak setelah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, mata doe itu mendelik kesal pada Yunho yang tadi menertawainya. "Aku dan Changmin memberi lem pada kursi Stefanie….."ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar di bibir cherry itu saat mengingat Stefanie menjerit-jerit tidak bisa lepas dari kursinya. Sungguh menggelikan dan tontonan yang menarik. Hahhahhaha…

_Namja_ bermarga Jung itu menghembuskan nafas frustasi sekaligus geli, Jaejoong memang sangat jahil dan selalu mencari masalah. Untung saja Jung Junsu tidak pernah tahu karena Yunho-lah yang mengurus semua masalah kecil itu. "_Arra_…Aku akan menemui Mr. Fergie dan mungkin juga orang tua Stefanie LAGI….Tapi….."

Seringai itu membuat Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya,"Aku tidak mau belajar logaritma… ! Itu sangat menyebalkan…Aku bisa mati _hyungieeeeeeeee_….."seru Jaejoong heboh dan berlebihan seraya menghentakan kakinya dan menarik-narik lengan kekar Yunho. Dia memang sangat membenci pelajaran itu dan Yunho sangat tahu kelemahannya.

"Itu pilihanmu, _nae_ Boojae….Membersihkan toilet atau logaritma ?"dengan santai Yunho mengigit donat berlapis gula itu dan melihat _cherry lips_ itu mempout sempurna.

"_Hyungie_ jahatttttttttt ! Akan kuadukan pada_ appa_ !"ancam Jaejoong lupa kalau jika sampai sang _appa_ tahu maka Jung Junsu juga akan tahu dan menghukumnya lebih berat.

Yunho tertawa lebar melihat remaja nakal itu sekarang duduk dengan posisi tegak, menatap nyalang padanya dengan bibir yang terus merutuknya, membuat Yunho sangat ingin mengecup _cherry lips_ mengemaskan itu.

"Kenapa kau menjahili Stefanie lagi ?"tanya yunho melunak, tidak suka melihat Jaejoong merajuk apalagi sedih.

Mata doe itu mengerjap cepat, ini kesempatannya. Dia tahu Yunho akhirnya akan luluh dan selalu menuruti permintaannya. Dia hanya perlu memasang ekspresi sedih, kalau perlu menangis kencang. _'Kau memang pintar, Jung Jaejoong…_'puji remaja cantik itu pada dirinya sendiri.

" Dia bilang kalau _hyung_ itu terpesona dan selalu meliriknya tiap kali menjemputku….Bahkan dia mengatakan _hyungie _menjemputku karena ingin bertemu dengannya….Cewek menor itu juga bilang aku itu hanya adik angkat…Aku itu bodoh, jelek, manja dan tidak tahu diri….._Hyungieee_…Itu menyebalkan sekali ! Oh ya, kemarin dia juga membuatku dihukum Mr. Oliver…"adu Jaejoong panjang lebar dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu sedikit tergelak, lagi-lagi karena dirinya. Jaejoong selalu terlibat masalah karena hal-hal sepele ditambah lagi dia punya teman seperti Shim Changmin yang memberinya ide-ide mengerikan. Tapi Yunho yakin masalah adik angkat itu hanya bualan Jaejoong untuk membuatnya marah pada Stefanie karena tidak ada yang tahu status hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Ayo, kita temui Mr. Fergie dan aku akan membuat Stefanie jera telah membuatmu sedih…"tangan besar itu menarik ringan lengan ramping yang masih memeluk tas sekolahnya. Jaejoong menyeringai kecil, tahu pasti Yunho akan selalu dipihaknya. "_Saranghae_ Yunnie _hyung_…."pekiknya kuat dengan senyum lebar dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar itu.

Yunho mengecup sayang pipi yang merona merah itu,"_Nado saranghae nae_ Boojae yang nakal…."

.

.

.

7 tahun tinggal menetap di Paris, kota mode dunia membuat penampilan Junsu berubah drastis dari _yoeja_ sederhana menjadi glamour dan penuh pesona walaupun sekaran kehidupannya sangat baik namun tidak merubah sama sekali tujuannya. Keputusan besar yang diambilnya dengan menikahi Jung Yoochun ternyata membawa dampak yang sangat baik baginya dan putranya. Sekarang Junsu memiliki beberapa butik dan café mewah nan elegan yang didirikannya dengan bantuan dan dukungan sang suami. _Yoeja_ itu juga masih membantu Yoochun di Jung Corp, menanti saat dia akan menagih syarat yang sudah dijanjikan _namja _bersuara husky itu. Menanti saat yang tepat dimana Jaejoong sudah mengerti dan bisa mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi hak mereka.

"Kau tetap akan melakukannya, _dear _?"tangan Junsu yang sedang memisahkan beberapa dokumen seraya menatap tajam Koran yang terletak dimeja itu terhenti karena pelukan erat dibahunya. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak mendengar Yoochun masuk ke ruang kerja keluarga.

Dengan perlahan Junsu membalikkan badannya dan menatap langsung mata _namja _yang selama 13 tahun ini selalu bersama dan mencoba memahami setiap tindakannya. Jung Yoochun adalah salah satu _namja_ terbaik yang pernah Junsu temui, _namja_ dengan segala kelebihan yang tidak membuatnya sombong ataupun arogan.

"Jaejoong harus mendapatkan apa yang menjadi haknya ! Orang-orang itu harus merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan dulu…Ayah putraku mati karena _yoeja_ sialan itu !"desis Junsu dingin membayangkan_ yoeja_ terkutuk itu akan memohon dibawah kakinya.

Yoochun diam-diam menghela nafas, watak keras sang istri melebihi kokohnya batu karang di pinggir laut. Junsu sudah bertekad untuk hal itu dan_ yoeja_ ini akan melakukannya dengan atau tanpa bantuannya. " Aku mengerti….Lakukan apapun maumu. Dari informasi yang kuperoleh usaha mereka sedang mengalami beberapa hambatan…"

"Ini saatnya kita membeli beberapa saham mereka, Chunnie…"

.

.

.

**KOREA**

"SIAL…SIAL !"

BRUKK…

_Namja_ paro baya bertubuh tambun itu menghempaskan bokongnya dan menghela nafas frustasi, bisnisnya mengalami kemunduran terus, hutang yang menjerat dan investasi yang gagal membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menjual beberapa saham walaupun sangat terpaksa. Namun dia tidak mau jika kepemilikan perusahan ini berpindah karena masalah keuangan itu. Dia telah mengorbankan banyak hal demi duduk dikursi ini !

Kriettt….

"_Appaaaa, bogosippoooo…."_pekik keras _yoeja_ bergaun merah yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu menyadarkan Kim Bong Man, _namja_ tambun yang langsung membuka tangannya dan memeluk erat sang putri yang baru kembali dari liburan.

"Bagaimana liburanmu ? Dimana _umma_-mu ?"

"Seru ! Aku dan _umma _membeli banyak sekali barang yang cantik…..Aku senang sekali _appa…Gomawo…"_senyum lebar terukir di bibir berlipstik tebal _yoeja_ muda itu. Liburan ke luar negeri dan kartu kredit tanpa limit dari sang _appa_ adalah surga baginya dan sang ibu.

Dalam hati Kim Bong Man memaki sang istri yang sudah mendidik putrinya menjadi seperti sekarang, membayangkan tagihan kartu kredit yang harus dilunasinya. Bagaimana dia harus melunasi hutang perusahaan jika uang yang dihasilkan selalu dihamburkan untuk barang-barang tidak berguna ? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika perusahaan ini pailit ?

Dia tidak mau hidup mengelandang seperti pengemis !

.

.

.

BRUKKK….BRAKKK….

"_**Ughhhh…Apa-apaan ini ? Berani sekali kalian mendorongku !"**_

Sekelompok wanita dengan pakaian minim itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi kesakitan remaja yang menjerit keras dan sedang mengelus bahunya sendiri itu. Benci, iri dan marah menyeruak dari hati sekumpulan wanita itu karena remaja dihadapan mereka selalu mengagalkan setiap usaha mereka merayu pria paling tampan di kampus ini.

"_**Kenapa kau selalu menganggu Jung Yunho ? Kau itu sudah dewasa ! Mandirilah !"**_

"_**Jung Yunho tidak perlu anak kecil yang selalu mengekorinya !"**_

" _**Dia punya kehidupan sendiri, anak kecil ! Kau membuat Yunho tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih !"**_

"_**Yunho menderita karena kau…."**_

"_**Karena kau Yunho menolakku !"**_

Jaejoong mendelik tajam mendengar semua umpatan kasar yang keluar dari bibir berlipstik tebal atau mungkin bersilikon itu. Berani sekali mereka mengatakan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dia lakukan. Wanita-wanita plastic tidak bosan menganggunya bahkan semakin nekad saja. Setiap Jaejoong datang ke kampus ini, mereka selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menghujatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. biasanya remaja cantik itu akan membalas tajam semua perkataan itu, namun kali ini mereka mulai mengunakan tindakan anarkis. Tidak bisa dibiarkan !

"_**Satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat….."**_seru Jaejoong dengan suara tajam yang menuntut perhatian. Mata doe itu menatap dingin pada para wanita itu. _**"Jung Yunho itu bukan milik kalian dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik siapa pun selain AKU ! Jika kalian berani mencoba, jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ! Kalian mengerti, jalang ?"**_

Mata-mata itu melebar dan mengeram marah mendengar seruan arogan remaja berwajah cantik yang ada dihadapan mereka, berdiri menantang dengan seringai di bibir _cherry_ itu.

"_**KAUUUU….MULUTMU…."**_tangan berkuku panjang itu naik dan berniat menampar pipi sepucat pualam itu, namun ada yang mencengkram tangan itu dengan kuat hingga wanita itu meringis kesakitan sedangkan teman-temannya mengerut ketakutan menatap _namja_ bermata musang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan marah.

"_**Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Jaejoongie, akan kupatahkan tanganmu….Mulut yang mengumpat itu akan kurobek dan lidah itu akan kupotong hingga sekecil-kecilnya. Semua temanmu akan mengalami nasib yang sama !"**_ancaman mengerikan itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir hati itu dan membuat semua wanita itu semakin ketakutan dan ingin pergi dari sana. Semua orang yang kebetulan ada di samping kantin kampus itu terdiam dengan mata melotot saat dengan kasar Jung Yunho yang terkenal sopan itu mendorong wanita yang tangannya sedang dia cengkram hingga membentur dinding.

"_**Hikssss, Yunho…Kenapa kau tega sekali….Kami hanya…"**_isak tangis wanita itu terhenti saat dilihatnya tangan besar itu akan menamparnya. Wanita itu ketakutan dan menutup erat matanya. Seluruh penghuni kampus itu terkesiap pelan.

Selama ini Jung Yunho sangat terkenal di kampus ini karena wajah tampannya, prestasinya dan yang pasti harta keluarganya walaupun_ namja_ bermata musang itu senantiasa bersikap dingin dan menjaga jarak dari siapa pun tapi pesonanya tetap membuat semua wanita kampus mengilainya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat kemarahan dan ekspresi membunuh di mata musang itu dan semua karena remaja cantik yang sedang tertawa lebar mendengar setiap ancaman itu.

"_Hyungie_…Sudahlah….Aku lelah dan sangat lapar. "suara manja dan remasan tangan ramping itu dilengannya membuat Yunho tersadar dari amarahnya yang memuncak karena melihat Jaejoong didorong dengan keras. Dia tidak ingin ada apapun menyakiti _namja_ cantik yang diam-diam dicintainya ini.

Dengan lembut diusapnya pelan bahu Jaejoong yang mungkin sedikit memar, "Sakit ?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar nada khawatir itu. " Sedikit….Teman-temanmu itu sangat menyebalkan !"gerutu suara lembut itu seraya memandang sinis pada kumpulan wanita yang masih gemetar itu. "Mereka bilang aku ini penganggu dan _hyungie _tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih karena aku….Benarkah itu, Yunnie _hyung_ ?"tanya Jaejoong dengan suara sedih dan mata doe itu sedikit berkabut.

"Tidak benar ! Kau itu bukan penganggu dan aku tidak perlu kekasih !"sahut Yunho tegas, tangannya menarik lembut tubuh ramping itu hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Bau vanilla yang seperti candu itu segera tercium olehnya saat tangan ramping itu melingkar pas di pinggangnya. "Kau itu malaikatku, orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Ingat itu selalu, Luv !"

Yunho mengecup pipi pucat itu gemas tanpa peduli pada tatapan _shock,_ bingung dan aneh dari penghuni kampus yang heran melihat sosok dingin Jung Yunho bisa tersenyum lembut pada remaja berwajah cantik yang sekarang bergelanyut dilengan kekar itu dengan manja.

"_Hyungie_ itu pahlawanku ! _My lovely hero_…."Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar seruan antusias itu. Dalam hati _namja_ Jung itu bertekad akan mengubah predikat pahlawan itu segera !

"Ayo kita cari makan…Aku tidak mau malaikat kecilku ini pingsan kelaparan…"

.

.

.

PRANKKK….

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

Suara pecahan barang dan jeritan lantang itu terdengar hingga ke setiap sudut _mansion_ besar Jung dan membuat seluruh penghuninya terkejut. Junsu yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama para _maid_ langsung melempar apron yang dikenakannya dan berlari menuju suara jeritan itu dengan tergesa.

Yunho yang sedang bermain catur bersama sang _appa_ juga segera meninggalkan permainan itu dan menuju kamar tempat jeritan itu berasal. _Namja_ muda berusia 22 tahun itu takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada remaja cantik yang menjerit keras itu.

BLAMMM…

BLAMMM….

Kedua _namja_ Jung itu dan Junsu berdiri terpaku didepan pintu kamar yang baru mereka buka dengan kuat. Mulut ketiganya terbuka lebar melihat kamar yang biasanya rapi tampak seperti dilanda badai Katrina, baju berserakan, sepatu, boneka, bantal bahkan _bedcover_ ranjang besar itu semua tergeletak dilantai sedangkan Jaejoong duduk ditengah semua kekacauan itu dengan isak tangis lirih dan mulut yang bergumam kecil.

Yunho yang tersadar dari semua itu segera berjalan perlahan, berusaha menghindari pecahan kaca yang ada dilantai dan menghampiri remaja cantik yang sedang menatap sedih lantai dibawah kakinya. Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong dan langsung mengerti kenapa remaja cantik itu menjerit lantang.

"Jangan menangis…Itu hanya bunga. Kau terluka…?"hiburnya lembut.

"_Hyungieeee_….Hiksss…._Mianhe..Mianhee_….Joongie tidak sengaja…Hikss…Tadi Joongie sedang mencari _flashdisc_ untuk tugas besok…Hiksss…"isak keras remaja cantik yang langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan tubuh besar itu. Mata doe itu basah dan memerah, karena kecerobohannya dia memecahkan benda berharga yang diberikan Yunho saat dia berusia 15 tahun. Benda yang diperoleh_ namja_ tampan itu dengan mendaki pengunungan Alpen yang terkenal curam. Edelweis, Satu-satunya bunga indah yang dimasukan dalam kotak kaca indah dan selalu dijaganya dengan baik, melebihi semua koleksi _hello kitty_ miliknya karena Jaejoong yakin Yunho memberikan itu dengan penuh cinta. Walau tak sekalipun Yunho mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu, matanya memandang sang _appa_ dan_ eomma_ yang berdiri diambang pintu meminta mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong dengannya tanpa suara yang segera diangguki Yoochun yang langsung menarik tangan Junsu. Setelah pintu kamar ditutup, Yunho mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan membawanya ke ranjang. Dengan sabar dihapusnya airmata yang membasahi pipi pucat itu.

"Boojae, hentikan tangis itu…Aku tidak marah dan itu juga bukan salahmu….Aku tidak suka melihat mata doe ini menangis…."dikecupnya pipi basah itu dengan penuh sayang. Hati Yunho selalu sakit jika melihat airmata remaja cantik itu hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya mencium bibir Jaejoong yang sedang bergetar menahan isak tangis.

Mata doe itu membelalak lebar menatap heran Yunho yang sedang melumat ringan bibirnya. Hati Jaejoong berdebar kencang dan perutnya seperti dipenuhi ribuan kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang membuatnya bergedik saat merasa bibir itu semakin intens menciumnya bahkan sekarang Yunho menariknya ke pangkuan _namja_ bermata musang itu. Tanpa sadar mata doe itu menutup dan tangan ramping itu terulur memeluk leher kekar itu, _cherry lips_ itu mulai membalas ciuman mesra itu walaupun dia tidak tahu caranya dan bingung dengan situasi ini. Insting seolah menuntun remaja cantik yang sekarang mendesah lirih karena lidah panas itu dengan buas menerobos masuk ke mulutnya dan menelusuri seluruh mulut kecilnya dengan lembut.

'_Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bibir merah ini, ternyata memang semanis yang kubayangkan selama ini._'guman Yunho dalam hati. Dirinya sangat senang karena Jaejoong tidak menamparnya, mendorong atau menolak perlakuannya, malah remaja cantik ini membalas semuanya dengan canggung. Desahan kecil itu membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat. Dia yakin tanpa sadar Jaejoong juga mencintainya !

"_Saranghae nae_ Boojae…."bisiknya lembut tepat didepan bibir _cherry_ yang sedikit membengkak itu. Matanya menatap langsung mata sekelam malam yang masih tampak berkabut itu. Yunho tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya !

Jaejoong mengerjap terkejut saat sadar Yunho sudah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan jika pendengarannya tidak salah, _namja_ bermata musang itu mengatakan _saranghae_ ? Untuk apa ? Kenapa Yunnie _hyung_ menciumnya seperti itu ? Apa _hyung_ tersayangnya ini mencintainya ? Bolehkah dia berharap ?

"_Hyungie_…?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung…."ucap Yunho pelan melihat sorot ragu di mata doe itu. "Aku mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong….Bukan sebagai saudara…."cetus Yunho langsung yang membuat bibir cherry itu melongo lebar dan tanpa sadar tangan ramping Jaejoong mencengkram kuat baju Yunho, seolah ingin menegaskan apa yang didengarnya.

"_Hyungi_e mencintaiku ? Bukan cinta saudara ?...Maksud _hyung_…."terbata Jaejoong berusaha bertanya, tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya berdegub kencang mendengar kata cinta dari _hyung_ tersayangnya ini. Apakah perasaannya selama ini terbalas ? Dia harus memastikannya !

Yunho menatap tajam mata doe itu saat berkata dengan tegas,"Aku ingin kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku…"

"MWOOOOO….."pekik Jaejoong terkejut. " _Namjachingu_ ? Kekasih _hyung_ ? Aku ? WAE ?"

Dengan kuat Yunho menarik tubuh ramping itu hingga jatuh kepelukannya dan dia kembali mengecup bibir kecil yang terus bertanya heran itu dengan gemas. " Ya…Kau…_Namjachingu_-ku ! Karena aku mencintaimu dan kau tidak boleh menolak !"sahut Yunho sedikit mengancam, dia takut sekali jika remaja cantik itu menolaknya.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir _cherry_ itu, Jaejoong tidak berusaha melepaskan dekapan erat itu karena hatinya sedang bersorak gembira. Dia malah dengan manja memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho. "Jika aku tidak mau ?"tanyanya dengan senyum jahil dan mata berbinar lucu.

"Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi !"jawab Yunho dengan suara tegas tanpa keraguan.

Jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti berdetak. Mata doe itu sontak berkabut dan tawa itu menghilang seperti tidak pernah terukir di _cherry lips_ itu saat mendengar kata-kata dingin itu,"Aku akan bunuh diri kalo _hyungie_ pergi selangkah pun !"desis Jaejoong dingin.

"YAKKK….Apa-apaan itu ? Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan itu !"seru Yunho marah, mencengkram tangan sepucat pualam yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Tangan ramping itu terkepal dan memukul keras dada Yunho yang masih mendekapnya,"_Hyungie_ yang mulai….Hikksss…._Nado saranghae_ Yunnie bear….Jangan pergi…."pernyataan itu disertai isak tangis dan pukulan Jaejoong tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Akhirnya penantian selama bertahun-tahun itu selesai, Jaejoong membalas perasaannya.

.

.

.

**KOREA**

"Tuan Kim, saham yang anda lepas itu sudah terjual dan uang hasil penjualan itu akan segera masuk dalam rekening anda."jelas seorang pengacara yang menyodorkan beberapa berkas pada Kim Bong Man untuk ditandatangani.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa orang yang membeli saham itu ?"tanya tuan Kim penasaran.

Pengacara itu tersenyum tipis,"_Mianhe_….Dia tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui…Dan saya akan menjadi orang yang mengelolah saham itu…"

.

.

.

Setelah pernyataan cinta yang tidak direncanakan itu, kedua _namja _berbeda usia itu menjalani hubungan mereka dengan diam-diam. Kencan di menara_ Eiffel_, _dinner_ romantis diatas kapal pesiar yang menelusuri sungai _Seine_, mengunjungi katedral _Notre Dame_, jalan-jalan di jembatan gembok cinta yang sangat terkenal karena Jaejoong ingin mereka memasang gembok nama disana, dan banyak hal lain yang mereka lakukan dalam status kekasih. Jaejoong yang semakin manja dan posesif, remaja cantik itu bahkan bisa marah dan cemburu hanya karena melihat sekretaris Yunho mengenakan rok mini ataupun teman kampus yang mendekati _namja_ tampan itu.

Semua mereka jalani dengan penuh kebahagiaan hingga malam itu tanpa sengaja Jung Junsu memergoki Yunho sedang memeluk mesra seraya melumat kasar _cherry lips_ putra kesayangannya ditengah malam buta didapur _mansion_ mereka.

_Yoeja_ ibu kandung Jaejoong itu berang dan mengamuk, dia bahkan sempat menampar keras Yunho dan menarik Jaejoong dari pelukan _namja_ Jung itu hingga remaja cantik itu menangis dan menjerit keras hingga membangunkan Jung Yoochun yang sekarang berdiri didapur dengan piyama dan mata mengantuk.

_Namja_ Jung senior itu tidak buta, sejak dulu dia tahu Yunho mencintai _namja_ cilik yang mereka tolong itu bukan sebagai saudara, tatapan mata Yunho itu tidak bisa membohonginya. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi sehingga sekarang yang Yoochun lakukan adalah menenangkan sang istri yang sedang mengamuk tanpa peduli pada tangisan Jaejoong yang sudah kembali memeluk erat Yunho yang sedang menenangkannya.

"Lepaskan putraku, Jung !"desis Junsu marah dengan mata tajam, tidak rela melihat Jaejoong memeluk erat Jung Yunho seolah takut _namja_ sialan yang merebut putranya itu akan menghilang !

Yunho meringis mendengar suara tajam dan tatapan membunuh itu, apa yang ditakutkan Jaejoong terjadi juga dan sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab, Yunho tidak akan lari dari masalah ini. Apa pun akan dilakukannya demi mendapatkan remaja cantik yang sedang terisak lirih ini.

"Aku mencintai Jaejoongie, _eomma_…."seru Yunho tegas.

Junsu mengeleng keras,"Tidak ! Itu hanya perasaan persaudaraan kalian ! Kau hanya terlalu menyayangi Joongie ! Bukan mencintainya ! "

"_UMMA_ !"pekik Jaejoong mengeleng kuat. Apa yang dikatakan _umma_-nya salah, dia dan Yunho benar-benar saling mencintai.

"Aku tahu mungkin _eomma_ tidak percaya, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Jaejoongie…Bukan sebagai saudaraku….Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikannya !"

Mata doe Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh cinta, dadanya terasa sakit melihat bibir hati yang sedikit berdarah karena tamparan Junsu itu. "_Umma_…..Joongie juga mencintai Yunnie _hyung_….Joongie tidak akan membiarkan _umma_ memisahkan kami !"lirih suara lembut itu tegas, meski dirinya juga takut dan sedikit gemetar melihat tatapan sang _umma_ yang sedang marah.

"Aku akan mendukung kalian….Tapi dengan 1 syarat !"Junsu menatap dingin _namja_ bertubuh besar yang masih memeluk erat putra kesayangannya dengan lembut bahkan dengan lancang mengecup pipi pucat itu.

'_Ini saat yang kutunggu, jika Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukannya maka aku akan membuat Yunho melakukan itu untuk putraku…_'pikir Junsu dalam hati.

Yunho tahu jika ini tidak akan mudah, ibu tirinya memang baik tapi bukan wanita yang gampang untuk diintimidasi dan yang terpenting Jung Junsu sangat menyayangi putranya. "Aku akan melakukan semua permintaan _eomma_…."

Jung Yoochun tampak ingin bersuara tapi saat melihat tatapan memohon sang putra, _namja_ bermarga Jung itu akhirnya memilih diam. Semua ini sudah diluar kendalinya. Dia yakin Junsu tidak benar-benar terkejut mengetahui hubungan kedua putra mereka. Pasti ada yang sedang direncanakan istri tercintanya itu !

Junsu menyeringai kecil, semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya walaupun putra kesayangannya harus sedikit menangis. Airmata itu akan terbayarkan nantinya, Junsu akan memastikan Jaejoongie-nya akan mendapatkan semua yang menjadi haknya !

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah…"

.

.

.

FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR :

Oh gosh…ini geje banget ya…I hope ini masih bisa dinikmati…

Kenapa mengunakan kata **remaja** ? karena jejung disini berumur 17 tahun and itu masa-masa peralihan ke dewasa.

Kenapa mengunakan kata wanita ? karena untuk menunjukkan wanita asing.

Gantung ? ada part selanjutnya namun di Love You yunjae uda saling menyatakan cinta.

Di tulis FIN karena tiap ff umur yunjae yang bertambah.

Thanks ya untuk yang mem-follow, mem-favorite, reviews Just You

To Hazna : thanks untuk semua support and so sory dear, jejung versi kamu kayaknya gagal deh.

To Chanty Cassie : thanks ya untuk sarannya, memang akan diselesaikan dulu ff yang lama, baru dimulai ff baru yang masih prolog itu.


End file.
